


Dark Side

by NukeRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Connor and Jude are Sith, M/M, Sith AU, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: Darth Resilous (Connor) has ascended to Dark Lord of the Sith. He though finding an apprentice would be hard, and would take months. He didn't expect to find him after mere hours...





	Dark Side

We met by him pointing his blaster at me, fear filling his eyes. Just a dozen or so hours previously, I had defeated my master, Darth Korranis, to become the Dark Lord of the Sith. It was the moment I had been awaiting since I was first knighted Darth Resilous. It had been a fierce battle, one that had taken every ounce of skill and power I possessed. It was a long fight as well, lasting for over six galactic standard hours. All of his efforts to defeat me were in vain, and he died with pride in his eyes, proud that I would carry on the grand tradition of our order.

Anyway, back to the beauty I was presented with.

The fear in his eyes was not what I was focused on during our meeting, however. No, I was more focused on the fact that he was surrounded by bodies that were twisted into unnatural positions. Bodies that were mere moments ago alive and taunting him. They had been screaming insults, calling him a vagabond and a waste of flesh, calling him a freak and an abomination. The next second, a disturbance in the Force flared and the harassers began to contort and scream as their bones snapped and their lives were painfully snuffed out. The other thing I noticed was the glowing yellow that had replaced his normal brown eye color.

He was absolutely beautiful… regardless of the fact that he was covered in dirt and blood, and the fact that he was dressed in little more than rags.

I ignited my lightsaber, and held it in a defensive posture. I waited for his strike, but after staring at me through narrowed eyes for several long moments, he lowered his blaster. He dropped to his knees and passed out, exhausted…

Then the local authorities arrived. When they saw him lying in the middle of the street surrounded by broken bodies, they aimed at him. I reached out with the Force to skim their thoughts, and was enraged to find that they planned to kill him without a trial. I gathered the Force around me and leapt, my lightsaber igniting in midair. Their blaster bolts arched across the space between us, only to be repelled by the violent crimson blade that spun and twirled into their path. Within five seconds, all of them were dead, and I had lifted him into my arms to carry him to my ship. I laid him down on the bed in the captain's quarters, and hurried to depart the planet. When he finally awoke, we were already light years away from the system. I was meditating in the cockpit when I sensed him approaching.

"Who are you?"

My eyes opened, and I turned to see him standing in the doorway, hunched and nervous. His eyes were no longer the burning yellow they had been before. They were a deep, rich chocolate brown that gazed into my own glowing gold eyes shakily. The fear was boiling off him in waves. I calmed myself, forcing my eyes to return to their original hazel green.

"There is no need to be afraid." I assured him, "You passed out, and I brought you here after fending off the local authorities. We are light years from any charted systems. You are safe here."

He collapsed boneless into the co-pilot's chair.

"T-Thank you." He said.

"No need to thank me." I countered, "Besides, had you not lost consciousness I have no doubt that you would have decimated the law enforcement that arrived… The Force is strong with you. You are very powerful."

"Are you a Jedi?" The young man asked, his voice taking on a tinge of displeasure as he mentioned the Jedi.

I took notice of that immediately.

"No. I am not." I replied, "And judging by the tone of your voice, you hold no small amount of contempt for the Jedi."

"When I was a kid, terrorist attacks started breaking out on my planet." He explained, "The Jedi were called on to help resolve it, but they refused to come… My whole family died in a bomb blast, because of the _filthy_ Jedi."

By the end of his short rant, he was shaking. His voice had deepened and his eyes had returned to their blazing gold. I reached out lightly with the Force, and the power, and rage rolling off him was intoxicating.

"Could I really be this lucky?" I asked myself silently, "A young man, strong in the Force, already predisposed to using the Dark Side of the Force, who also possesses a searing hatred for the Jedi? Delicious…"

"What do you know of the Sith?" I asked him.

"They're the ancient enemy of the Jedi." He responded, "They're extinct…"

"What if I told you that they aren't extinct?" I countered, "And that I am the last of them?"

His eyes widened. I allowed my connection to the Dark Side to strengthen again, allowing my eyes to return to their now normal molten gold.

"You are?" He asked, "What is your name?"

"My birth name is Connor." I revealed, "My Sith name, is Darth Resilous and I am Dark Lord of the Sith. Your name is…?"

"My… my birth name is Jude." He responded.

"Jude… how would you like to have your chance for revenge against the cursed Jedi?" I asked standing from my seat and watching him stand as well, "I can offer you that path. You are powerful; under my instruction, you could become invincible. By my side, the Jedi would stand no chance against us. All you have to do… is say yes."

He stared at me for a minute or several, deliberating on his decision until he reached it.

He kneeled before me, head bowed.

"I will." He said shakily, "I pledge myself to your teachings… My Master."

I ignited my lightsaber, bathing the interior of the cockpit in crimson light. Jude did not so much as flinch. I let the blade hover over his right shoulder, then his left, then over his head before letting it fall to my side.

"I accept you as my apprentice," I said, purring with satisfaction, "From this moment on, you shall be known as Jude only to me. The rest of the galaxy, the _Jedi_ , will come to fear you by another name. I knight thee, Darth… Virulous."

I unclipped my spare lightsaber from my belt, and presented it to him. Staring at the weapon with glowing yellow eyes, the newly anointed Darth Virulous smiled a sinister grin.

"Thank you, my Master." He said, taking the saber into his hand.

"Rise, my apprentice." I said, "Your first test begins now."

I sat down in the pilot chair, and he sat in the chair next to me.

"What is the test?" He asked.

"A small group of Republic archeologists have defiled the tomb of Ajunta Pal on the Sith tomb world of Korriban." I explained, "They are being overseen by three Jedi Knights assigned to them by the Jedi High Council on Coruscant. We are going to… teach them the error of their ways. One of the Jedi's lightsaber crystals is what you will use to construct your own lightsaber. Until you have constructed yours, you may use the one I have just given you."

He smiled a feral grin at the mention of the Jedi being present. In his grin, I could see his hunger for the demise of the Jedi.

"Are you ready to hunt some Jedi?" I asked with a wicked grin of my own.

If anything, his grin got wider.

"It will be a pleasure, my Master."

The ship entered hyperspace, and he was practically vibrating out of his seat. When we exited hyperspace above Korriban, I activated the cloaking device and signal jammers so that we would not alert the Republic ships in orbit. Jude glared at the ships as we passed them and entered the atmosphere.

I brought the ship to a hover above the former Sith Academy on the edge of the Valley of the Dark Lords. I programmed the computer to park the ship in a secluded position to the south, and to home into my signal when we were ready for our departure. I presented Jude with a set of armored black Sith Robes to wear during the mission, while I wore my own slightly less armored version. We stepped onto Korriban as Master and Apprentice, and the sheer radiance of the Dark Side that permeated the planet was intoxicating. Jude was practically drinking it in, and I could feel his power flare.

"Calm yourself, Virulous." I cautioned, "We don't want to alert them to our presence just yet. We don't want them to have any time to prepare. We will pick them off together, until we reach the strongest of their number. Then, your first test begins. Keep your saber at the ready though. There is no telling what kinds of creatures inhabit these tombs."

He looked down at the lightsaber he had just drawn, and gazed at it with displeasure.

"Problem?" I asked him.

"It just feels wrong, this thing." Jude explained, "I didn't notice it before, but it doesn't feel right."

"It wouldn't. Anybody can wield a lightsaber, but wielding it doesn't make it yours." I explained, "What makes it yours is your connection to the crystal within through the Force. That is the purpose of this mission, to acquire the crystal. The lightsaber of a Sith is not given… it is taken. Earned. The kaibur crystals that power lightsabers are, in a sense, alive. In order for it to be truly yours… you must make it bleed."

"Bleed?" He asked.

"By channeling the dark side into the crystal," I began, "By making it feel your pain, your anger, your hatred and fury, you break it and bend it to your will, and it bleeds, creating a blade of glorious crimson."

He looked at me for a moment, thinking and pondering what I had just told him. He nodded.

"I understand, Master." He said.

He seemed incredibly uncomfortable calling me Master, and to be honest it felt exceedingly strange to be called it. I didn't like it either.

"You can call me Connor if you want." I offered.

He offered me a thankful smile. I returned it, and together we walked towards our target.

The two Jedi guarding the entrance put up very little resistance. I reached out with the Dark Side, breaking through the first Jedi's mental barrier, planting horrifying visions. The man released a horrified scream, dropping to his knees. His companion rushed to his side, and Jude seized the chance by flinging his lightsaber at them. The blade bisected the two men, and Jude's borrowed blade deactivated as it clattered to the ground beyond their bodies. He moved to retrieve it, but I stopped him.

"Reach out with the Force. Grasp it." I instructed, "Feel it around you. Allow it to envelope you. Use it to grasp the hilt and call it to your grasp."

I continued whispering instructions in his ear, and he held his hand out palm facing up. Slowly, the hilt rose from the ground and floated back to its wielder. As it made contact with his palm, Jude grinned in triumph at his accomplishment.

"Good." I encouraged, "Your first deliberate use of the Force. You've taken your first step towards unlocking your powers. From here on out, they will only grow… until you become invincible."

The door to the tomb was sealed shut.

"The Jedi sealed the door shut behind them to prevent any unwanted visitors." I guessed, "It won't stop us. The doors on these tombs were built like many old Sith Temples. They can only be opened two ways, the first being by a Sith Master and an Apprentice together."

"How did they open it in the first place then?" Jude asked.

"They would have to have a Sith Holocron." I explained, "The Jedi stole many holocrons after the fall of the Sith Empire, they keep them locked deep in a vault underneath their temple on Coruscant."

"… I don't know if I can open it." Jude said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." I said with a shrug while pulling a small pyramid from my robe pocket and showing it to Jude, "This is a Sith Holocron that was passed down to me from my master. It'll open the door."

As I said, the door rumbled open when I touched the Holocron to the triangle in the center of the door. The interior of the tomb was dark and radiating dark power.

"Should we search the place first?" Jude asked.

"No." I said simply, "They'll have already looted the place."

I could feel the presence of the Jedi within the main tomb.

"I can feel him inside." Jude said, and I could feel his anger growing.

"Good luck." I said, "He's all yours."

Jude's lightsaber ignited, and he walked inside.

I could feel the Dark Side in him growing with each step… the Jedi wouldn't stand a chance.


End file.
